The Chapter That Was Lost
by keaneplay
Summary: Just something that's been on my mind lately... Basically the 'missing chapter' from Deathly Hallows...


* * *

I do not own anything, except my own stuff...

* * *

**Hi, this is just something that came to me...**

It was over

It was over. Voldemort was no more. Everything was perfect. Or was it? Harry lay awake on his comfortable Four-Poster bed for the first time in a year. He had just woken up, he could see that the sun was shining through the window and he wondered how he had slept in such bright conditions. Next to him he could see Ron Weasley, lying fast asleep, his arm around Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger. Harry smiled as he thought about when they woke up in each other's arms, just like he thought they would, well anyone who knew them _knew _that they were made for each other – it seemed that they were the only ones who didn't see that.

Smiling, he left the dormitory and went down to the common room.

As he entered he heard a gasp and before he knew what was going on, a rather manic Mrs Weasley was squeezing him.

"Harry, Oh Harry, How can we ever thank you?"

"I…I…I'm so sorry Mrs Weasley, if I had only been quicker…"

"Don't blame yourself dear, you have been through a lot more than anyone could ever imagine. Besides we all knew what we were getting in to when we came to help."

"I know but, if only I had…" Mrs Weasley silenced Harry again; only this time she had tears in her eyes.

"Please Harry, don't blame yourself for Fred, Tonks and Remus' death, they died for a cause that they believed in. You should be proud of yourself"

"I know, but it's just so hard. I miss them all so much." Harry was aware that he was crying, but he didn't even attempt to hide the tears from Mrs Weasley. However to his surprise, it was not Mrs Weasley who had hugged him. It was…

"Gin?"

"Harry! How could you pretend to be dead! Were you trying to make _me _die?" she exclaimed, pushing Harry away with all the force she could muster.

"What? You don't think I did that on purpose do you?" he replied, shocked at how she was taking this. He looked at her face and could see tears in her eyes. This shocked him because he had never seen her like that before she was always so brave.

"Gin, you know that I would never want to hurt you, I _had _to pretend to be dead, if I didn't I would have died."

At this Ginny looked up and calmed down a little. She walked towards Harry, but stopped short and then spoke again.

"Harry, why is it so difficult between us? I mean why did you leave me in the dark about what you were doing?"

"Gin, the only reason I didn't tell you was because you would never have agreed to stay behind. Dumbledore made me swear that I would not tell anyone but Ron and Hermione, but I so wanted to tell you."

Ginny sighed but did not look entirely satisfied with Harry's response. "Do you love me Harry?"

"What…?" this he had not expected and he could see Ginny's face looking distraught at his lack of response. "Gin, you know that I love you, I have always had a place for you in my heart and that will never change"

"Honestly – forever?" she whispered.

"Yes Ginevra Molly Weasley, I Swear, I Love you forever and ever, until the day I stop breathing." He felt relieved at the expression on her face – she was smiling at last. However Harry got a shock when he heard Mrs Weasley's voice again, he had forgotten that she was there.

"Um have I missed something, or did you both just declare undying love to each other?" she had a look of complete bewilderment upon her face.

"Mum, I may have, err, forgotten to mention that Harry and myself used to date…" she mumbled with a look that reminded Harry of a young child who had been caught doing something naughty by her parents.

"What… how… When did this happen?" she asked looking at Ginny with, was it anticipation?

Harry decided that it should be him to answer not Ginny. "Err, Mrs Weasley…" she turned her face to him with a puzzled expression, "Ginny means the world to me, I've never had a chance to tell anybody, even her, I hope you understand that I am in love with the most perfect woman in the entire world." At these words both Mrs Weasley and Ginny herself flung their arms around Harry, openly crying their hearts out.

"Oh Harry, I never knew you were so romantic – Ginny's so lucky to have you." she whispered, wiping the tears away from her face. Harry however only had eyes for Ginny.

"Harry I love you so much"

"I love you too Gin" and with that Mrs Weasley let go and said something about needing to meet Arthur in McGonagall's office. Harry and Ginny both looked at each other.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Harry asked Ginny as she hastily wiped her face.

"That would be perfect, do you know how long I've waited for this moment?"

"What going for a walk?" Harry asked feeling a little puzzled by the randomness of Ginny's words.

"No not the walk, but you know… us." She looked at the bemused Harry and elaborated. "For the moment that you would realise that we were meant to be."

"Gin, I just want you to know that I kind of knew that you were the one for me."

"What made you think that I was special?" She asked with wonder in her eyes.

"I don't think it was coincidence that on the day when I needed help at the train station, I should see your family. And guess which person I first saw?" he asked her, whilst turning slightly red.

"Who? Was it Ron?"

"No Gin, it was you and I knew what your name was too."

Ginny was turning scarlet and then she spoke again, "I thought you looked at me! Mum said that you didn't but I knew you did!" she giggled then continued "I really did like you at that moment but then George and Fr… Fred" she looked sheepishly at Harry before carrying on "told me that you were Harry Potter!" I went all shy and became really nervous after that."

"Well anyway, how about that walk then?" he asked her gently.

"Sounds great" and with that they left the Common Room and walked hand in hand down the hallway and around the corner.

* * *

**A/N There you have it, my one and only FanFic!**


End file.
